Él no es perfecto
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: NaruSasuNaru. Desde su particular punto de vista Naruto Uzumaki nos platica porque Sasuke Uchiha no es el chico perfecto que todos creen, sin embargo es el hombre que ama.


**Él no es perfecto  
**Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai  
Inicio: 04 de octubre de 2019. 16:36 horas

Existía una parte de mí que no creía que un hombre con las cualidades que deseo existiera, y si era así, jamás creí que se podría fijar en mí. También creía que un hombre con buenos estudios, con un buen empleo, con una familia "normal", que fuera sociable, atento, detallista, independiente, sería mucho mejor que los hombres que he conocido en el pasado, me equivoqué.

Todo esto, conocerlo, sentir la ilusión que abrigué, vivir los momentos, verlo, tocarlo, quererlo… me sirve para desidealizar mis ideales del _"hombre perfecto"_ me sirve para humanizar a las personas y darme cuenta de que nadie vale más que nadie y de que nadie es mejor que nadie por el hecho de tener una profesión o un buen puesto en el trabajo o todas esas cualidades que busco. Creo en el fondo de mi corazón que esta experiencia (conocerlo) me da un buen mensaje para poder replantearme lo que quiero en este momento en mi vida y lo que no.

Y es que, contrario a lo que más de la mitad del campus piensa, él no es perfecto. Si bien su aspecto físico es el de todo un dios griego esculpido por el mismísimo Zeus, hay comportamientos, actitudes y hábitos que le hacen perder todo ese encantador aire seductor que su apariencia provoca. Lo ves y quedas maravillado, su piel es blanca, tan blanca como las mismísimas nubes en un hermoso día de verano, se antoja acariciarla con las yemas de los dedos solo para comprobar si realmente es tan suave como parece. Y lo es. Su cabello, es tan oscuro como la misma noche que en ocasiones daba la impresión de no ser negro sino azul profundo y con su habitual peinado desordenado le daba un aire de chico malo. Su cuerpo, con un impresionante metro y setenta y seis centímetros sobresalía no solo de la altura promedio de un japonés sino de que hacía simetría con la delgadez de su estructura corporal. Y sus ojos… esos ojos eran un verdadero misterio para todo aquel que los veía. Negros, penetrantes, intimidantes, agudos e incluso amenazadores te hacían perderte su profundidad sin saber cómo ni cuándo.

Descrito de esa manera, Sasuke Uchiha era muy atractivo a la vista de cualquiera. Siempre se robaba las miradas de hombres y mujeres que se encontraban por el mismo camino en el que él anduviera. No había ser humano que no cayera ante la belleza masculina del miembro menor de la familia Uchiha, yo mismo fui uno de los incautos que cayó sucumbido ante la hechizante presencia del _"chico perfecto"_ de la universidad de Konoha en el mismo instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me atrapó y ni me percaté de ello.

Nos conocimos en la clase de economía por un trabajo en equipo que nos asignaron, y así empezó nuestra extraña y peculiar amistad, que después se convirtió en noviazgo. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más lo conocía. Y vaya que es sorprendente conocer a fondo a Sasuke Uchiha. Estar al tanto de sus miedos, de sus manías de sus defectos lo hacían ver ante mis ojos como lo que realmente era, un joven de veintidós años de edad como cualquiera de los que asistíamos a dicha institución educativa. El gran Sasuke Uchiha era joven muy atractivo pero normal.

Sasuke suele ser muy _persuasivo, _tiene mucha fuerza para convencer y atraer a los demás a realizar algo a su manera, y eso no está del todo mal, pero su persuasión siempre la usa en mí para hacer actividades que ponen en riesgo nuestra integridad física y a veces, cuando más excéntrico despierta, nuestra vida. Su gusto por la adrenalina en ocasiones raya en lo enfermo, que me da miedo seguirlo en sus aventuras.

Es bastante _agresivo_, aunque solo si se le provoca. Honestamente meterse con Sasuke Uchiha implica tener un buen argumento para defenderse y no salir lastimado (física o psicológicamente) o en su defecto tener muchas agallas para soportar de lo que el miembro más joven del clan Uchiha era capaz. Su fama de verdugo era bien conocida por todos, por lo que preferían no incomodarlo. _El miedo, no anda en burro._

Sasuke es también alguien _temeroso_. Aunque esa parte la conocemos pocas personas, quizás solo sus familiares más allegados y yo, y a pesar de que cueste creerlo, como todo humano tiene miedos, algunos realmente chuscos, como su dipsofobia que es su temor a beber alcohol y/o estar borracho y su ictifobia su irracional miedo a los peces. Y otros un poco más complejos como la somnifobia que había padecido de niño y que le impedía dormir correctamente o su claustrofobia que se presentaba con más frecuencia en su vida diaria. Todas las personas tenemos miedos, pero saber que Sasuke Uchiha también los tenía parecía irreal.

Es _terco_, bastante obstinado, testarudo e inflexible. Siempre se mantiene firme e inamovible en su actitud aunque se le den razones en contra. Es muy difícil convencer a Sasuke de que cambie su manera de ser o de pensar, mantiene sus ideas, sus intenciones y sus opiniones ante cualquiera, no se deja amedrentar por nadie y aunque es bastante respetuoso, basta con que alguien le diga que lo que hace está mal para con más razón seguir _"montado en su macho"_.

Sasuke es _determinado_, a pesar de que algunas situaciones lo pongan en riesgo a él le apasionan los retos, siempre está listo para la competencia. Cuando alguna circunstancia se le presenta complicada o difícil, sale lo mejor de él, aunque no mide mucho las consecuencias. Se desempeña mejor cuando tiene autoridad, piensa en grande y quiere que su mando sea aceptado sin duda alguna. Él siempre dice lo que piensa, es seco y aún sarcástico aunque no rencoroso. Generalmente es un individuo tempestuoso y autosuficiente y puede ser poro cortés y pasar por encima de la gente en su interés de lograr resultados. Y como consecuencia a eso, se ha ganado una considerable lista de enemigos.

Es _competitivo_, aspira a mucho y lucha por obtener lo que cree merecer. Es un hombre fuerte que toma una posición y la mantiene sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, está dispuesto a tomar riesgos y puede ignorar los niveles jerárquicos con tal de conseguir lo que se propone. Y cuando lo consigue no duda en mostrar su superioridad ante los demás. Esa sonrisa burlona que muestra cuando sale victorioso de alguna situación es sin duda su más grande muestra de confianza en sí mismo.

Y así podría seguir con una enorme lista de defectos que hacen de Sasuke un tipo común y corriente, y no la divinidad en la que los mitos y las leyendas urbanas lo han convertido. Además, me gusta que tengan esa idea de él, ya a mí me da cierto prestigio pues al ser su novio, nadie se mete conmigo y de cierta manera me tienen respeto por lograr conseguir lo que nunca nadie antes había logrado, dominar al gran Sasuke Uchiha. Pero lo que no saben es que en realidad no lo domino, de verdad que no hago nada. Él…

¡Naruto, ven acá! – una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Voy – respondió un bello rubio al llamado de su novio.

¿Por qué te quedas como tonto parado en la puerta viendo a la nada? – preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello y caminaban rumbo a su casa.

Pensaba – indicó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Espero que en mí – Sasuke Uchiha le dedicó una mirada sexy.

Pensaba en que no eres tan perfecto como todos creen – le dijo sin temer a su reacción. La cual fue de sorpresa.

Pensé que no te darías cuenta de eso – comentó Sasuke sin borrar su sonrisa.

Lo he sabido desde que te conocí – aclaró el rubio.

Yo en cambio, sí creo que eres perfecto – confesó Sasuke para después besarlo en los labios mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Yo no hago nada, de verás. Sasuke es él que me ha dejado conocerlo a fondo, él es el que se ha abierto a mí sin problema ni miramientos no es perfecto pero es el hombre que amo. Y no, tampoco creo que yo soy perfecto, solo creo que soy lo que él siempre estuvo buscando.

**FIN. **


End file.
